Whisper's
by Dr. Patrick O A'Sakura
Summary: -Quiero hacerlo... quiero morir-


**Whisper **

Las ventanas estaban cerradas y atreves de ella la luz de la luna y de las gruesas gotas de lluvia caían pesadamente a través del cristal, simulando ser lagrimas, simulando ser rio.

No podía dormir y eso no era algo poco común en su persona. La guerra, la muerte, las misiones y los fantasmas le asechaban para envestirlo cuando pudiera cerrar sus parpados. Suspiro. Al menos esta noche era un poco diferente a las otras. Al menos esta noche no había guerras, misiones o muertes, más bien habían personas. Personas que se centraban y empequeñecían de importancia hasta llegar a una sola. Una que opaca la atención de todos los mejores y menos pesados temas.

Cuantas veces anhelo que esa persona saliera de una vez de su cabeza. Que dejara de ser el centro de sus actos. El guía de sus palabras. Porque si debía admitir algo en esta vida era que esa persona podría manejarle a su antojo. Podía con solo palabras llevarlo al cielo o hundirlo de una vez por todas en el infierno. Con un roce descontrolar sus sentidos.

En un movimiento sordo jalo las sabanas de la cama en un intento de conservar el calor que se le escapaba del cuerpo. No se movió pues tenía miedo. Miedo de dar la vuelta y encontrar aquel grácil cuerpo. Tan bien hecho. Tan arrogante, altivo y egocéntrico. Tan perfecto.

En su cabeza no se concedía que tanta perfección fuera humana. Ni siquiera angelical. Aquella belleza solo se lo daban a los reyes del infierno para tentar a cualquier mortal. Y en su caso, para tentar a los mensajeros de las almas. A los shinigamis. A el mismo.

Irónico ¿no?

En su ser no había miedo a la muerte. Ni al vacio. Ni al silencio infinito del espacio. Su miedo era más primitivo. Algo con lo que nació. El monstruo que se anido en su ser y creció con fuerza férrea cuando los ojos del mar se posaron en los suyos.

Miedo al olvido. Al ser tan insignificante como para no marcar una huella. Había luchado toda su vida por eso hasta que el llego. Y su bestia gano al comprender que podría soportar todo lo demás menos que aquellos ojos lo olvidaran.

El estaba a solo metros. A pasos. A una vuelta. Tan cerca y tan lejos. Bufo por su terquedad.

-puedes dormirte de una vez- aquel era un reproche típico que ni se molesto en sorprenderlo. Era algo de todos los días, ya que estando en misión era muy fácil molestarle.

-no tengo sueño- replico mas para sí que por contestar.

-entonces vete de una vez a zumbar en otra parte- tener un oído perfectamente funcionando era algo por lo que maldecía constantemente. Escuchar y darse cuenta de que su presencia estorba, el ser rechazado constantemente solo lograba en el deseo de atenazar una bala en su cabeza.

Se sintió débil. Pequeño. Como aquel niño que pasaba de colonia en colonia sin hogar. Sin impórtale a nadie más que a el mismo. Y por millonésima vez en mucho tiempo volvía a sentirse solo.

Se paro rápido de la cama y desapareció por los oscuros pasillos. Mas por querer huir que por obedecer. Sin notar que dos sorprendidos ojos cobaltos lo siguieron hasta desaparecer.

-Si claro- marco con sarcasmo en la oscuridad.

Camino. Camino tanto que perdió la noción del tiempo o de quien era.

Amar no era lo que estaba en sus planes. Amar no era parte de su misión ni algo que debió sentir. Ni por alguien de su mismo sexo. Ni por nadie. Y es por eso que aun le costaba admitirlo. A él mismo, al mundo y a esa persona.

Terror. Dio dos pasos atrás cuando por fin se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Cuando le llego la orden a su cerebro de que tenia frio porque estaba mojado en la plataforma del porta aviones. En el borde, mirando al gélido y oscuro mar.

Tal vez por nada. Tal vez por todo.

Se enojo. El enojo se convirtió en culpa, la culpa en decepción y está en tristeza y dolor. Dos sentimientos tan potentes que no le llegaron a nada bueno. Ya que opaco sus sentidos susurrándole una sola cosa.

_-Quiero hacerlo-_

_-Quiero morir-_

Quería ver a Solo, a la hermana Helen, al padre Maxwell. A aquellos a los cuales su existencia habría valido la pena. Aquellos que no lo veían como un arma. O como un estorbo. O un baka. O los 3 en conjunto. Quería dejar de sentirse patético. Dejar de soñar por más o por algo mejor. Quizás solo deseaba no sentir tanto…

Continuara._


End file.
